


Taking The Plunge

by Squidalicious



Series: Pure Romance Oneshots [3]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Beach Sex, Fluff, M/M, Obligatory Beach Episode, Scared Usagi-san, Summer Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidalicious/pseuds/Squidalicious
Summary: When a heatwave hits Tokyo, Akihiko whisks his boyfriend away to his private beach house, leading Misaki to make an interesting discovery...





	Taking The Plunge

The minute August arrived, a heat wave had closed in on Tokyo like a fist, smothering the city with a kind of muggy blanket that even after a week had refused to lift. The air was thick and cloying, heavy with humidity. Tsuyu season was over, so there were no refreshing rain showers to balance out the heat, and no clouds to obstruct the harsh, unforgiving sun as it beat down on a tired novelist through his window.

Akihiko groaned to himself, slumping at his desk. He couldn't take this anymore. The air conditioning in the condo had broken down a few hours ago, and still nobody had arrived to fix it. He'd tried opening the window, but rather than a breeze it had only let in mosquitos and the annoying screech of cicadas far below. His office was sweltering. The author's eighth glass of iced tea was already empty, and he was now puffing on a cigarette as he stared intensely at the blank page on his screen, but it was no good; his brain was being baked inside his head and he couldn't concentrate.

 _This is impossible,_ he finally thought to himself, pushing away from the desk. The current from the small table fan was enough to disturb the trail of smoke in his wake, but that was about it. He huffed.

"Aikawa-san will just have to wait." There was no way he could write under these conditions.

Languidly, Akihiko leaned back in his desk chair (the leather was burning him through his shirt) and turned his head to the window, glaring at the evil yellow ball in the sky. He hated summer. Everything was hot and sticky and damp, and everyone was always outside so the already busy streets became jam packed and you never got any peace. Akihiko didn't like being around people to begin with, but he _especially_ didn't like being around people who were half-naked and covered with sweat.

Well… Except for one particular person.

The corners of his mouth curling upwards, Akihiko stubbed out his cigarette and quickly left his office, his energy seemingly renewed. He could write when the air con was fixed. Until then, he could think of one or two ways to pass the time…

The rest of the condo was just as hot as his office (Akihiko could have sworn he saw the walls wobbling with distortion) but that was forgotten about as soon as the author reached the foot of the stairs. Across the room, sprawled across one of the couches, was his lovely Misaki, looking- in more than one sense of the word- incredibly hot as he lay with his head tipped back and his shirt unbuttoned.

He cracked one eye open as Akihiko approached. In one hand was an open volume of _The Kan_ , with which he was sluggishly fanning himself.

"Your marimo balls are all dead," he mumbled. "I told you not to leave them in direct sunlight."

Akihiko tutted, sitting on the armrest beside him. "It's the sun's fault, not mine. I don't know what it is about this time of year that makes everybody love it so much…"

His irritation dissipated, however, as he swept his eyes over Misaki's reclining form. One arm hung over the edge of the couch and took half his open shirt with it, revealing a lot of smooth, sun-kissed torso. Plump, pink lips were slightly parted. A broad square of sunlight from the open balcony doors fell across the young man, highlighting the glisten of sweat on his bare skin, the rosy flush dusting his cheeks…

Akihiko licked his lips.

"I usually don't mind the sun," Misaki was saying, oblivious to his boyfriend's leering look. "But this is ridiculous. I mean, it's okay in winter when you can just put on a sweater or something, but what are you supposed to do when you're too hot? Shed your skin like a lizard?"

His pulse fluttered delicately beneath the skin of his exposed throat. Unable to restrain himself, Akihiko slid off the armrest and leaned over Misaki's enticing form, causing a pair of green eyes to pop wide open warily.

"You could start by getting rid of these clothes," Akihiko purred, sliding Misaki's shirt away from his shoulders. Immediately, the boy started struggling.

"Knock it off, Usagi-san, I- Hey!" He let out a shriek, squirming as cool fingertips wandered over his stomach. "Don't, your hands are freezing!"

Akihiko's palms slid along his chest. "Exactly. I'm cooling you down."

In reality, the author knew full well that his touches were only increasing Misaki's body heat. This didn't stop Misaki from trying to hide it as usual, though. He batted at Akihiko's hands.

"You're just- ngh- looking for excuses to grope me, you pervert!" he grumbled, though when Akihiko's hand cupped his warm cheek, his struggling lessened a little. He watched the colour on Misaki's cheeks darken, smirking, before slowly moving one hand down towards the boy's shorts. As soon as it reached the button, however, his arm was pushed away.

"Seriously, Usagi, not now," said Misaki. Upon seeing the mild surprise in his seme's expression (however often Misaki feigned reluctance, he always gave in to Akihiko's advances), he gave him an almost apologetic look and said, "I'm just too hot."

Still hovering over him, Akihiko narrowed his eyes but relented, pulling back to sit on the other end of the couch.

"Another reason why I hate this season…" He folded his arms, pouting like a child.

Picking up the manga, Misaki resumed his fanning.

"It wouldn't be so bad if the air con was working. If only we had some other way of keeping cool…"

Akihiko thought for a moment. "Well, we could always turn the shower to 'cold' and-"

"Absolutely not!" said Misaki, sitting bolt upright beside him. The author snickered, and his boyfriend turned his head towards the balcony with a huff, looking out over the rooftops that glowed in the late afternoon sun.

"It's too bad there isn't a beach nearby," he said. "I wouldn't mind the heat if I had a gigantic ocean right on my doorstep."

Akihiko straightened a little, eyeing his boyfriend. "You like the beach?"

"Oh yeah." Misaki nodded, green eyes lighting up. "Nii-chan used to take me there a lot when I was little. I loved it- going swimming, building sandcastles…"

His face took on a dreamy expression. Akihiko regarded it thoughtfully. Personally, he didn't much like the beach- not that his parents had ever taken him there anyway- but Misaki seemed to really miss it…

Misaki had begun rambling about seashells or something, but when he noticed the serious look on Akihiko's face, he stopped instantly.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm rubbing my normal childhood in your face again."

The author just smiled and shook his head. True, he was a little wistful at Misaki's words, but that was the last thing on his mind. An idea was formulating.

"Don't worry about it," he said, ruffling his uke's hair. Then he cleared his throat. "Say, Misaki, what are you making for dinner tonight?"

"Hiyashi chuka. Why?"

A smirk tugged at Akihiko's lips, and he disguised it with a charming smile. "As it happens, I think I have some wine that would go rather well with that."

* * *

A gentle breeze caressed Misaki's face as he slowly awoke. Birds were tweeting. A warm sunray fell across his closed eyes. He stretched, smiling. That was the best night's sleep he'd gotten in ages…

Come to think of it, Misaki didn't even remember going to sleep that night, but he must have done a really good job of making the bed, because it felt even comfier than usual. The pillows were like clouds beneath his head, the sheets were fresh and smelled pleasantly of detergent, and as he rolled over, he had enough room to spread his limbs out like a starfish and bask in the early morning sunshine…

Wait.

Misaki reached out with his right hand, pawing tentatively at the opposite side of the bed. This wasn't right. Where was Suzuki-san? And Usagi-san? He was _never_ up before Misaki…

Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and blinked. Then he blinked again, twice. He was in the middle of a huge, luxurious bed. The room itself was equally huge and stylishly decorated. Across from Misaki was an open window, net curtains floating in the breeze. He stared at it, mouth hanging open. He had never been here before in his life.

"What the…?"

How the hell did he get here?! Pressing his fingers to his temples, Misaki struggled to remember what had brought him to this place. For some reason, he was having trouble recalling anything past dinnertime last night, when he'd been slicing up vegetables and boiling noodles for the hiyashi chuka, and then Usagi-san had poured them each a glass of wine…

And then another glass.

And another, and another.

As he sat there in the middle of the gorgeous room, Misaki felt his teeth clench and his shoulders slowly squaring up, shaking with anger. His hands balled up the bed sheets.

 _He… He did it_ again!

Finally, he slammed his feet onto the floor.

" _USAGI-SAN!"_

Misaki tore out of the room in a flash, not caring that he was still in his pyjamas. As he thundered down the stairs, a familiar and very smug-looking novelist stepped into view, and he skidded to a halt in front of him.

"You…" he panted. "You…"

Usagi-san, as always, looked maddeningly calm under Misaki's furious gaze. He was dressed casually (for once) with shirt sleeves rolled back off his muscular forearms and knee-length canvas shorts. A mug of coffee was loosely clasped in one hand.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Clenching his fists by his sides, Misaki glared up at him and yelled, " _Stop doing this!_ Why do you keep kidnapping me?!"

"It's your fault for getting so drunk."

"Shuddup!" he snapped. When Usagi-san only continued to smirk at him, he threw up his hands in frustration. "And where the hell _are_ we, anyway?"

He sipped at his coffee. "An Usami vacation home. It's a nice one, don't you think?"

Hearing this made Misaki realise that, in his temper, he hadn't even had a chance to take in his surroundings. The house- though as lavish as ever- was significantly more modern than the other Usami villas he'd been taken to against his will, with polished floorboards and walls painted a warm cream colour. There was an archway beside Usagi-san, but Misaki couldn't see the room beyond it.

"W-well…" he said, looking around. "Well, _yeah_ , but why did you bring me here? And why did you have to liquor me up in order to do it?"

"I'm just giving you what you said you wanted." When Misaki looked confused, he arched an eyebrow. "Haven't you looked outside?"

"Huh?" Following Usagi-san's gesturing hand, Misaki walked past him and through the open archway. What he saw made his eyes grow wide.

"Uuuwahhhh!" he exclaimed.

Beyond the archway was a spacious lounge, strewn with comfortable couches, low tables and even a hammock. Beyond that, a wooden veranda, and beyond that, a stretch of golden sand and a sparkling, deep blue ocean.

"We're at the beach!"

Forgetting his anger for the time being, Misaki rushed forwards and out onto the veranda. A sea breeze ran its fingers through his hair as he leant against the railings, gaping at the scenery.

 _It's beautiful_ …

He heard footsteps behind him, and turned to stare at his boyfriend.

"The ocean, right on your doorstep, like you said."

"How… How many vacation homes does your family _have_?"

The author shrugged. He moved up behind his uke, resting his arms on the railing either side of him.

"I would have taken you someplace overseas, but I figured you'd just get annoyed with me for wasting money," he said, chin hovering over Misaki's shoulder, "so I brought you here. Do you like it?"

Misaki wanted to give his dumb rabbit another lecture about abducting him, but the kindness and consideration in those lavender eyes was enough to melt away the last of his irritation in a heartbeat. He looked away.

"It… It's amazing," he admitted.

The smile on his seme's face widened. Leaning down, he planted a tender kiss on Misaki's forehead, bringing a blush to his cheeks.

"B-but seriously, Usagi-san," Misaki said, "Next time you want to do something like this, just tell me. Don't kidnap me when I'm out cold like some kind of creep."

There was a smoky chuckle in his ear. "Well, I wanted to surprise you. I packed everything we need, so we can stay here for a few days. Or longer, if you want," he added.

"Don't you have work, Usagi-san?"

He shook his head. "I finished it all last night."

Misaki couldn't help the fluttering of his heart at that. As with everything else he did, Usagi-san had done all this with Misaki in mind…

He looked up at his boyfriend again. It could have been because he so rarely saw it, but he noticed that Usagi-san looked rather… appealing when he was dressed in less formal attire. The first few buttons of his pale blue shirt were open, and Misaki found himself staring at the exposed patch of porcelain skin before the author's eyes found his once more. The sun was reflected in them, giving them an added amethyst lustre. Misaki swallowed.

"Well…" he said softly, "I guess I'll make breakfast, and then we can go out on the beach?"

The novelist's silver head nodded. "Sure."

He stepped back to allow his uke exit, but Misaki stayed put, fidgeting with his head down. Usagi-san tilted his head.

"Misaki?"

"Um…" With trembling hands, Misaki grabbed Usagi-san's shirt front. His cheeks were burning now, but he stood on his tiptoes anyway, and gave the surprised author a lightning quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," he mumbled, and dashed into the kitchen.

* * *

Akihiko lay back on his beach towel, one arm tucked underneath his head, eyes peacefully closed behind his sunglasses. The ocean waves _whooshed_ in his ears. Lazily, he lifted his free hand and unbuttoned his linen shirt, allowing the sun to warm him. A contented sigh flowed from his lips.

This really was an ingenious idea on his part. The infernal heat was made much more pleasant by the refreshing sea air, and the relaxation was just what Akihiko needed to kick-start his creativity again. Beside him- along with a novel and the remnants of his and Misaki's picnic- was a notepad and pen with which he'd been exercising his writing muscles. The breathtaking view of the beach from where he sat provided an excellent source of inspiration. Not that that really mattered; at the moment, Akihiko had all the muse he needed in Misaki.

He pushed himself up on his arms to take another peek at his companion. Misaki, who had had more energy than a four-year-old that day, was hopping around at the shoreline, searching for seashells. A grin tugged at Akihiko's mouth as he watched him, excitedly grabbing whatever caught his eye and dropping it into his bucket. He looked just like a little kid…

Not that Akihiko had any room to talk, he supposed as his gaze drifted to the magnificent sandcastle the pair of them had spent several hours constructing. It was as high as the author's waist.

Not wanting to miss an opportunity to make up for his crappy childhood, Akihiko had made his boyfriend spend the day educating him in common beachgoer activities. As well as the art of sandcastle crafting, Misaki had taught his seme all the basics: drawing in the sand, wave jumping, rock pool hunting… He'd even insisted on burying Akihiko in the sand. The author had complied not only for the experience, but because the laughter it elicited from Misaki was infectious.

Akihiko laughed silently to himself as he studied their extravagant sandcastle. Many times that day, Misaki had shaken his head at the "gigantic man-child" and said he was too old for all this baby stuff, but it hadn't bothered the author. He knew Misaki was really enjoying himself.

Lavender eyes found his frolicking companion again. He was glad his beloved liked his present. Misaki may have retained his usual, prickly demeanour, but Akihiko had noticed the shine in those emerald irises that day; the radiant smile that came to his face when they leapt side-by-side over waves; he'd even held the author's hand as they strolled along the sand together. Only when Misaki had suggested they go swimming had Akihiko told him he was tired and wanted to rest. The younger man had hung back to scour the shore while Akihiko retreated to the sand, where he was content to sit and watch him.

"Hey, Usagi-san!"

Misaki was waving to him from the shore, trying to get his attention. He straightened up. "Yes?"

"I'm gonna go swimming in the ocean now," he yelled, cupping his hands to his mouth. "Wanna come with?"

"Can't," was Akihiko's loud reply. "I don't have a swimsuit."

"Really?" Misaki thought for a moment. "Why don't you go buy a new one, then?"

One of Akihiko's long fingers began tracing patterns in the sand.

"It would be a waste of money," he eventually answered. Before Misaki could say any more, he went on. "You go ahead- I'll stay here. Just don't go too far out, okay?"

Even from a distance, Akihiko could see Misaki roll his eyes as he said something about not being a child. But then he waded happily off into the waves, and Akihiko smiled. Honestly, he'd love to join him… Instead, however, he picked up his notepad.

He had to flip through quite a bit before he found a blank space. The writer had already filled pages and pages with prose about his inspiring little uke, but somehow, there was always more. Akihiko began jotting in neat cursive, noting down everything about the boy that entranced him (that he hadn't already written). Misaki's dark hair, tousled by salt water; the alluring shade of caramel the sun had tinted his skin; his lithe little body, taught calves and narrow shoulders and slim midsection glistening with water droplets as he splashed around in the spray, glowing with that carefree innocence he possessed…

Akihiko's hand scrabbled to get the words down as they flowed from his mind and out of his pen. He glanced up at Misaki every now and then, smiling a little more each time.

Already, he knew the one notepad wouldn't last him the weekend.

* * *

How long had it been since Misaki last went swimming? He felt like a fish as he propelled himself through the waves; clumsy on land, but graceful in the water. Despite everything he said to Usagi-san earlier, Misaki couldn't stop himself from laughing and wallowing like a child, delighting in the salty spray.

He kind of wished his boyfriend would come and join him; it would be even more fun with him there (not that Misaki would ever admit that). It was a shame he wouldn't buy another swimsuit, especially since he usually had no qualms about throwing his money around. Misaki pictured splashing Usagi-san and ducking him when his guard was down, and sniggered.

When Misaki flipped over to float on his back, he found himself staring up at dozens of white, fluffy clouds drifting across a perfect blue backdrop. It was a wonderfully soothing sight. Along with the lapping of the water at his sides and the gentle motion of the waves lifting him up and down, Misaki almost felt as though he could fall asleep there in the middle of the ocean and let the current carry him off.

"Misaki?"

The call was just barely audible over the rushing ocean. Realising Usagi-san had probably lost sight of him, Misaki turned himself upright and offered his seme a reassuring wave. Usagi-san raised a hand in return and sat down again.

 _I bet he was thinking I'd drowned or something_ , thought Misaki as he lay on his back again. _He's just like Nii-chan_ …

When Misaki was small, Takahiro would love taking him to the beach but was terrified of letting him anywhere near the ocean. He used to insist on holding his precious little brother's hand whenever he went in the water, until Misaki was finally able to convince him to let him swim on his own. Even then, Takahiro would hover anxiously by the shore, keeping watch.

 _At least Usagi-san's not as protective as him… He is a big baby, though_ , he thought, recalling his boyfriend's face when he taught him to build a sandcastle. His expression had been one of such intense concentration that it was humorous.

The mere memory of it caused Misaki to laugh out loud to himself (thankfully they were on a private Usami beach, so there was no-one around to hear him). He couldn't deny how much fun he'd had today. It felt a little childish and silly to be doing all the stuff he did when he was ten, but Misaki also enjoyed it because he felt like he was reliving those happy days with Takahiro.

Although... Being here with Usagi-san instead was definitely different. But not in a bad way.

He stayed there in the ocean for a while, enjoying the cold of the water on his back in contrast to the hot sun on his front, until the sky started to turn orangey and the air cooled, raising goose pimples on Misaki's arms. He swam back to shore and ran up the beach; the sand was soft and warm underfoot. When he reached his boyfriend's beach towel, Usagi-san was sticking the shells he'd collected onto their sandcastle.

"Let's take a selfie with it before the tide comes in," Misaki suggested. Usagi-san raised a brow but complied, posing by their creation as Misaki took out his phone and threw up a peace sign.

"Have you had a nice day?" he asked when Misaki was done.

Towelling himself off, Misaki looked up and nodded vigorously. "I can't believe you've never brought me here before! It really is gorgeous here, huh?"

"You haven't seen the best of it yet."

Misaki gave him a questioning look, at which Usagi-san only smiled. Standing up, he brushed the sand from his shorts and offered Misaki one of his hands. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

The younger man was confused, but he took Usagi-san's hand and allowed him to lead the way along the beach. Their toes sunk into the sand, and their shadows stretched and grew the lower the sun came.

Usagi-san led them past the rock pools, further than Misaki had been before. Eventually, they reached a point where the sand curved around, narrowed and then stopped completely, cut off by one of several tall, grassy cliffs that jutted out into the ocean.

"Up here," Usagi-san said, ushering Misaki towards a sandy pathway that snaked its way through the grass and uphill towards the clifftop. Intrigued, Misaki followed him upwards. It was difficult; the sand was so soft that he struggled to find his footing, but Usagi-san's strong arm was always there when he stumbled.

"How…" he panted, "How much higher, Usagi-san?"

"Not far now." Seemingly familiar with this journey, Usagi-san climbed the last few strides with ease and pulled Misaki with him. It was flatter at the summit, with grass that reached their knees. Once Misaki had caught his breath, his seme swept out a hand in front of them and said, "What do you think?"

Following Usagi-san's arm, Misaki's jaw dropped. The gasp he let out was carried away by the wind.

"Wow…"

From where they stood atop the cliff, the beach looked even more incredible, stretching out for miles into the distance. What made it ten times more amazing, however, was the sunset. Misaki had failed to notice as they were climbing, but the sun had become an enormous, fiery sphere on the horizon, slowly sliding out of view behind the ocean. Oranges, reds, yellows, pinks and purples all bled into one another in the sky and bounced off the surface of the waves, creating a shimmering sea of colour.

Awed, Misaki walked forwards towards the edge of the cliff. He didn't even notice as the grass whipped his bare legs. When he reached the precipice, he simply stood there, gazing out over the landscape in a daze.

A cool hand rested on his shoulder, and Misaki blinked, tilting his head upwards. Beside him, Usagi-san wore a peaceful smile as he, too, stared at the sunset.

"I've been here a few times before," he said quietly. Orangey light danced in his lilac irises. "But it looks even more beautiful with you standing next to me."

Misaki's cheeks immediately heated at that. _The romantic sap..._ He averted his gaze, returning his attention to the view once again. The waves were crashing below them, swooping towards the sky and peaking in foamy, white tips before falling flat again. It was mesmerising to look at; so much so, in fact, that Misaki wasn't even aware that he was slowly leaning into Usagi-san's side. His seme said nothing, though, and only tightened his hold around the smaller man.

"You're right…" Misaki murmured. "It _is_ beautiful."

* * *

They stood there for a long time, the sun seeming to have put them under some sort of spell. The only sound was that of the waves and the crickets chirping in the grass. After a while- neither of them could say how long- the last few sunrays finally melted away behind the ocean, leaving nothing but an inky blue sky crammed with stars and a crescent moon, casting a streak of light across the water that ran far away into the distance like a long, silvery road.

The air had cooled a few degrees by then, and a breeze brushed past them. Misaki's head nestled against Akihiko's shoulder, and he bent to kiss his boyfriend's dark, damp locks.

"I feel like I could stay here all night," he confessed.

"Yeah…" Thoughtfully, Misaki's gaze travelled down the jagged face of the cliff and to its base, where waves were lapping gently at the rocks. All of a sudden, his eyes lit up and he grabbed Akihiko's arm.

"Wait, Usagi-san, I know!"

The novelist cocked his head. "What?"

A row of white teeth shone in the dark as Misaki grinned. "Let's go cliff jumping!"

Akihiko's mouth went dry.

"What?" he repeated, croaking slightly. Clearing his throat, he continued in a more even tone. "Misaki, that's not a good idea. It's dangerous. Plus, the water's cold."

"I don't care," said Misaki. "Anyway, the sea's calmer now. Come on, it'll be fun!"

The author's heart was already sinking into his stomach. He hated to deny his beloved anything, but found his silver head shaking of its own accord. "No."

"What's the matter?" Even in the dark, Akihiko saw the sly smirk that came to Misaki's face. "Are you scared, bunny?"

" _No,_ " Akihiko said. "I just don't want to crack my head open on the rocks. It's called common sense," he added, giving Misaki a stern look.

His only response was an eye-roll.

"Honestly, you're worse than Nii-chan sometimes…" Misaki shrugged. "Well, whatever. I'm diving."

He backed up a few paces, and was about to throw himself over the ledge when Akihiko grabbed his arm. His eyes were wide.

"Misaki, don't. I'm serious."

"What's the big deal?" Annoyed, Misaki frowned up at him, placing his free hand on his hip. "I'll be fine. I'm not a child, Usagi-san."

"I know that…"

"Then, why can't you lighten up?" he asked. "It's just cliff jumping."

Akihiko didn't let go of Misaki's arm. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself, okay?"

"I'm not _going_ to hurt myself-"

"But if you _do_ , I won't be able to save you!"

So anxious was he to keep Misaki from hurtling towards the rocks that Akihiko only realised his slip when the younger man gave him a funny look.

"Sure you will," he said. "You can just dive in after me, like the knight in shining armour you fancy yourself as."

Akihiko looked away.

"I can't do that…" His hand slipped away and hung by his side.

"Why not?" Misaki creased brow cleared. "Are you afraid of the ocean? Is that it?"

"No," said Akihiko, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Why, then?"

This time, the novelist couldn't bring himself to answer; it was too embarrassing. Misaki continued to stare at him, puzzled, until disbelief suddenly dawned on his face. He tilted his head to the side.

"Usagi-san…" he said slowly, "You can _swim_ , can't you?"

His silence confirmed what Misaki was clearly thinking. His mouth fell open.

"Oh my God, you can't swim."

Akihiko was glad it was dark; his cheeks were feeling uncharacteristically warm. He looked at his feet, ashamed, but his head snapped up again when he heard a splutter from the other man. Misaki was standing with his hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

Akihiko scowled. "It's not funny," he said through gritted teeth. His chagrined tone of voice only made Misaki laugh harder.

"S-seriously?" he said between giggles. " _That's_ your big weakness I've been trying to figure out all these years? You don't know how to _swim_?"

"Well, my parents never took me swimming as a child," he grumbled. "How was I supposed to learn?"

Unable to control himself, Misaki burst into full on laughter, clutching at his stomach.

"Ha ha haaa! The Great Lord Usami-sensei can't swim!" he chortled. Akihiko watched as his boyfriend milked this rare opportunity to tease him, unamused. "Do we need to get you a floaty, Usagi-san? Or a pair of water-wings? I bet they'd look _great_ on you!"

"It's not that funny, Misaki…" Akihiko had been frowning as Misaki fell about with exaggerated laughter, but when the boy came precariously close to the edge of cliff, his heart gave a lurch. "Misaki, be careful!"

"Ahahaha- W-waugh!" Misaki's expression shifted rapidly from one of humour to one of terror as he slipped and stumbled backwards, teetering on the ledge and flapping his arms frantically. Akihiko made a snatch for him, but it was too late; Misaki lost his footing and fell backwards, leaving a startled cry in his wake as he disappeared over the cliff's edge.

" _MISAKI!"_ Akihiko roared. His heart was racing and his chest tight. Before he knew what he was doing, the author had ripped off his own shirt, sprinted towards the ledge and leapt after his beloved, plummeting towards the deep blue waves below.

* * *

Misaki screamed as he fell. His breath was snatched away from him, his stomach doing flips. Halfway down, however, his cry of shock was replaced by one of giddy glee, even as he plunged headfirst into the salty water with a splash. The cold was exhilarating. When he broke the surface, he was laughing.

Suddenly, there was another loud splash beside him, and he turned in surprise. _Did Usagi-san jump too? He just said he can't swim..._ Rotating on the spot, Misaki searched for his boyfriend but saw only ripples. He tried to peer beneath the water, but it was too dark.

"Usagi-san?"

A few bubbles rose to the surface.

"Shit…" Quickly, Misaki took a deep breath and ducked beneath the waves, shutting his eyes tightly against the stinging salt. He searched blindly, flailing his arms in the water. The second his hands made contact with cold skin, Misaki lunged forwards, grabbing Usagi-san under the armpits and hauling him to the surface. They came up together, gasping for air.

When Misaki opened his eyes again, Usagi-san was coughing and spluttering. His silver bangs hung wetly over his eyes, dripping.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Usagi-san was silent for a minute, catching his breath, but as soon as he'd done so he grabbed Misaki's shoulders.

"Misaki, you idiot!" he rasped. His skin was paler than usual, glistening wet in the moonlight, and his eyes were wild. "You could have been killed!"

Treading water, Misaki just snorted. His dark hair was plastered to his face. "I'm _fine_ , Usagi-san. You're the one that jumped in when you don't know how to swim," he pointed out.

"I was trying to protect you!"

Only then did Misaki notice the edge to Usagi-san's voice; it was unlike anything he'd heard from the man before. Could it have been… panic? He felt himself being pushed down, the waves licking at his chin as the older man tried to use him to stay afloat.

"Usagi-san…?" Misaki studied his face- drawn, tense- and frowned. "Let's get back to shore."

Was it Misaki's imagination, or was Usagi-san trembling? "I can't."

"Sure you can."

"I can't, Misaki," he almost snapped. He was inching closer, fingernails digging into Misaki's skin. "I told you, I can't swim. I'll drown."

Misaki laughed. "Silly Usagi, you're not going to…"

He trailed off. Usagi-san's shoulders and chest were heaving rapidly, and his muscles were visibly stiff. His lilac eyes were round, and they held something Misaki had only very, _very_ rarely seen in them before: fear. Raw, childlike fear.

"Hey…" he said softly. Reaching out, his hands found Usagi-san's waist beneath the water and tightened, pulling him closer. "I've got you, okay?"

Usagi-san's arms moved around his neck. His breath came in short gasps next to Misaki's ear. He pulled back, looking his seme in the eyes.

"You _are_ scared, aren't you?"

Usagi-san didn't say anything; he just clung to Misaki. A strange, soft sensation welled up in the younger man's chest. Forgetting to be embarrassed for a moment, he leaned forwards, resting his damp forehead against Usagi-san's.

"You're this scared, and you jumped in after me anyway." It wasn't a question but a statement.

From the author's pale lips came the tiniest huff of a laugh. "Of course I did." His tone was tremulous, but still managed to retain that affectionate ring reserved for Misaki. "Nothing scares me more than the thought of losing you."

Though he knew it was hardly the time or place, Misaki couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. For a moment or two, he and Usagi-san simply held one another, bobbing slowly up and down on the waves. But the water was growing cold, and Misaki found himself shivering too. He tugged at Usagi-san carefully.

"Come on."

One arm moved away from Usagi-san's waist, and his breath hitched. "Misaki, wait…"

"It's easy," Misaki assured. He turned them towards the shadowy beach. "Just hang on to me."

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, the pair of them crawled, dripping, onto the seashore. They rested there for a moment before climbing to their feet. A trail of small footprints alongside slightly larger ones followed them to Usagi-san's towel, where he had left- luckily- a change of clothes for each of them. They dried off and changed as quickly as they could, and then collapsed onto the soft sand, lying side-by-side on their backs and panting. The ground was still warm from baking in the sun all day, and they allowed it to still their shivers, looking up at the clear night sky.

Akihiko's heart was still pounding a little. It wasn't often that he was truly afraid, but when he'd found himself suddenly submerged in that cold, deep water- unknowing of the horrors that lurked beneath- he hadn't been able to help himself. Even now, he still felt shaken, to his very great annoyance; he wished he hadn't shown such weakness in front of Misaki.

His boyfriend didn't seem to mind, though; in fact, he'd looked rather touched when Akihiko jumped in. Whilst the novelist would do it again in a heartbeat, he really hoped he wouldn't have to.

But he needn't think about that right now. It was over now, and he was lying on the beach next to the one he loved, listening to the lap of the waves and breathing in the fresh, sea air, without a soul in sight to disturb them. They were the only two people in the world.

"The stars look amazing here, don't they?" came Misaki's voice. The night sky was indeed a spectacle, wide and clear and sparkling with starlight, but Akihiko was feeling too humiliated to fully appreciate it. At his lack of response, Misaki looked over, and the author was met with amazing, emerald eyes.

"Are you okay, Usagi-san?"

After a moment's hesitation, he sighed. He might as well be honest. "I just… don't like that you saw me like that."

Misaki shrugged. "There's no need to be embarrassed. Everyone's scared of something."

"I know, but I'm not supposed to get scared in front of _you_ ," he said. His fingers scraped through the sand, gathering grains beneath his nails. "I'm supposed to protect you, but the way I acted just now was… cowardly."

For a while, Misaki didn't respond, and Akihiko supposed that he agreed with him but didn't want to say so. But then- to his surprise- a small, warm hand crept into his own large, cool one. He turned his head to the side. Misaki wasn't looking at him; his gaze was fixed on the sky, and Akihiko couldn't be sure in the dark, but it looked like he was blushing.

"I don't think it was cowardly. I think it was really brave."

Hearing that, Akihiko felt his heart swell in his chest. He couldn't believe this boy… Akihiko showed him his most pathetic side, and Misaki not only accepted it but _praised_ it, like he was a hero. His fingers tightened around his lover's. That unfailing ability to make Akihiko shine with happiness, however stupid or angry or sad he was feeling… _That_ was what made him love Misaki so immensely, indescribably much. Especially at that moment.

Misaki himself let out a cough.

"Anyway. We should get back to the house- warm up properly."

Unable to reign in his adoration, Akihiko rolled over so that, in an instant, he was on top of Misaki, trapping him between both arms.

"I have a better idea," he said, in a low, silky voice.

Misaki's eyes widened apprehensively. Akihiko saw his throat bob. "Usagi-san?"

Lavender eyes twinkled along with the stars behind them. As if Misaki needed to ask. The romantic backdrop of the quiet beach at night, the touching moment they had just shared... It was like something straight out of one of Akihiko's BL novels. How could he resist?

Without saying another word, the author leaned down and kissed Misaki's mouth, melting into lush, pink lips.

"Mmph!" Misaki broke away, turning his face sideways. "You taste of seawater."

"So do you," said Akihiko, and kissed him again.

This time, Misaki only managed a few half-hearted protests before he finally moaned beneath him and pushed back, parting his lips to allow Akihiko's tongue entry. It danced with Misaki's as their passion grew, the younger man winding his arms around Akihiko's strong neck. The author's own hands didn't take long to start wandering. They traced over Misaki's collarbones, the tender buds on his chest, his slim sides, the hollows of his hips… Only when they reached the waistband of his shorts did Misaki pull back.

"Usagi-san, wait! What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked, sliding the fabric off Misaki's hips and leaving him in just his underwear. Misaki squirmed against the sand.

"We can't, not here…"

"Nobody's looking," Akihiko said. He smoothed Misaki's still-damp hair off his face, brushing his lips against his forehead, his cheeks.

"Besides," he half-whispered, "I want to show you how thankful I am."

Misaki was already breathing heavily. His eyes were half-lidded, hair shining and cheeks glowing red. Oh, he looked magnificent in the moonlight…

"Thankful for what?" he mumbled, but when Akihiko silenced him with another, fervent kiss, he didn't resist. Their tongues sought each other out eagerly once again, and fumbling fingers found their way to Akihiko's shirt buttons whilst Misaki's other hand slipped into silver locks. The kisses became quietly frantic.

Within minutes, Akihiko was tugging at the thin fabric of Misaki's boxers. He drew back and looked into Misaki's eyes as he did so, asking permission (a rare display for him). And though Misaki avoided his gaze- a furious shade of scarlet covering his face- he did absolutely nothing to stop him. Smiling, Akihiko moved in.

As far as summer nights went, that night was a relatively cool one, but both Akihiko and Misaki felt a fire burning within him as they conveyed their love to each other beneath the silver moon. They held each other tightly, undulating like the sea before them, gasping for breath, and soon the crashing of the waves was mingling with their blissful cries.

Akihiko's hands explored every inch of Misaki's figure. His skin was burning as he writhed under cold night air and even colder fingertips, slick with sweat. Every touch, shift and sound from him only enflamed Akihiko more. He buried his face in the crook of Misaki's neck as the boy tipped his head back, pressing their bodies closer and relishing his warmth. Contrary to the summer sun, this was one kind of heat he didn't mind at all.

* * *

"You need more."

"Usagi-san, I'm wearing two coats already."

"Your skin's very sensitive, it's not enough. Here, I'll do it for you."

Misaki sighed loudly as the author squirted yet more sunscreen into his palm, rubbing it into his uke's arms and shoulders. _You're just looking for an excuse to feel me up…_ "I can do it myself, you know."

"That's irrelevant," Usagi-san replied smoothly, "because I want to do it."

The younger man raised his eyes to the ceiling, but stayed still as Usagi-san applied the cream to his back. He tried not to lean back into those cool hands as they massaged his back muscles; he was still slightly sore from last night.

Flushing at the memories, Misaki looked at his lap. As always, the tingles of pleasure his recollections aroused within him were not enough to drown out his shame.

He pressed his lips together. It didn't matter that he was embarrassed, he told himself; this time, for once, he knew _exactly_ how to deflect his humiliation back at Usagi-san instead.

When Usagi-san was finished Misaki stood, turning around to face his boyfriend. Usagi-san smirked up at him from where he knelt on the floor, obviously pleased to have gotten his way. Fighting down a bubble of laughter, Misaki clasped his hands behind his back and began sweetly:

"Before we go to the beach, Usagi-san, I have something for you."

"Oh?" He stood up as well. "What's that?"

Grinning, Misaki reached behind the sofa, pulling the large plastic bag from its hiding place.

"I got it in the village this morning," he told him (there was one about a five minutes' walk away) and held it out in both hands. "Here."

Eyeing him suspiciously, Usagi-san reached out and took the bag. As soon as he pulled out the present, Misaki burst into a fit of giggles.

Usagi-san regarded the rubber ring with a raised eyebrow. It was pink and decorated with teddy bears. He swivelled his head towards Misaki.

"Really?"

"Don't you like it?" Misaki teased, snickering. "It's to help you with your swimming lesson today."

Before they'd gone to bed the previous night, Misaki had told Usagi-san that he lacked enough basic life skills as it was without being unable to swim, and he was going to help him learn whether he liked it or not. As when Misaki had said this, the silver rabbit looked surprisingly agreeable as he studied the floaty in his hands for a long while. He turned to Misaki, and bowed.

"Thank you, Misaki-sensei. I'm sure it will prove invaluable when you are instructing me."

Misaki groaned.

"You're not supposed to _like_ it," he said. Trust Usagi-san to spoil his revenge. "Man, you take the fun out of everything…"

Usagi-san only grinned down at his uke. "You say that, but you wouldn't be having half as much fun if I weren't here with you."

After a moment's consideration, Misaki returned the smile.

"You're right," he said. "I'm going to have a ton of fun watching you try and doggy-paddle through the shallows."

The author's eyebrows lowered and he scowled, and Misaki laughed.

"I'm kidding- I'll be nice to you, I promise," he said, and offered Usagi-san his upturned palm. "I'll even let you hold my hand if you're scared."

A second or two passed before the corners of Usagi-san's mouth lifted.

"Fine." He took Misaki's outstretched hand. "I'll trust you."

Misaki squeezed his rabbit's paw. They smiled at each other, and together they walked out into the sun and towards the ocean.


End file.
